Bleach Christmas
by LIBBYcolours
Summary: Bleach Christmas Crack Fic. Can you name all the couples?


Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach.

A/N: This is written by my friend. Can you name all the couples? I'll give you virtual cookies if you can.

--

**The Dance Floor**

--

The dance floor was full. A crowd had gathered. Bright colours were everywhere. Swirling patterns on kimonos filled the eyes of Kuchiki Rukia. Everyone looked so beautiful, so elegant. It was almost mesmerising. Rukia stood in awe at the dancers. She noticed that among them was a rather tall orange-haired woman. She moved with grace and poise. Her long ginger hair flowed like a piece of silk behind her head. She was accompanied by a tall man with flowing silver hair. He effortlessly spun the woman around under his arm and held her close to him as they continued to dance.

Butterflies filled Rukia's stomach. She was nervous, so very, very nervous.

Rukia then noticed a young girl with long black-purple hair was dancing gracefully around on the dance floor escorted by a short boy with white hair. Rukia watched them dance. They looked so happy, so joyful. Both of them were smiling happily as they pranced around. Rukia smiled a bit at them as the white-haired boy lifted up the young girl by the waist and spun around leisurely. They looked like the perfect couple. If only that could be Rukia and the one she loved. But where was he?

A commotion brewed behind her and she spun around to see a couple enter the front door of the hall. The woman had tanned skin and long, luscious purple hair. She wore a skimpy, but stylish red dress. Her hand rested upon her escort's arm. The man she was with wore a black suit. He also wore a kind smile on his face. His hair was light blonde and bit scraggly, but nonetheless he did look very formal. He flashed an almost cheeky smile at Rukia and led his partner to the dance floor.

Soon after they had left another couple had come in. This couple was a lot smaller than the last one. The boy was looking smug in his suit. He slicked back his hand over his red hair. The girl next to him attempted to hold his hand but he brushed her off. The girl, who had black hair, looked down for a moment. She then smiled sweetly at her partner as they made their way to the dance floor.

Rukia sighed and pressed her back against the wall. She gazed out at the sea of dancer once again. Everyone looked so happy, except for the small number of people up against the walls of the hall. The wish that she had made wasn't looking so good.

Rukia noticed two boys on the opposite side of the hall. They both wore suits. One had tanned skin with short black hair. The other had blonde hair with a side bang over his left eye. Rukia recognised them immediately. They both looked extremely uncomfortable. It looked as if they were eying something or someone up the back of the hall. Rukia's eyes followed theirs and saw the objects of their desire. Two girls had their backs up against the farthest wall from where Rukia was. One had short white hair which was styled with a couple of strands of hair hanging loose; the other had purple shining hair that was neatly tied back in a plat. The white haired was smiling gently and talking with the other who just stared blankly at her associate.

The two boys started to stutter to each other while blushing. Rukia giggled a bit. She had gathered what they were planning to do. Suddenly the two of them started to walk towards the back of the crowded hall. Rukia didn't take her eyes off them.

The girls noticed that they were coming their way and turned to greet them. When they reached the girls, the boys bowed low in respect. Rukia could tell that they were anxious. The four of them started to talk. The girl with white hair gave the black-haired boy and warm smile and took his hand. The couple then went down to the dance floor, leaving the blonde and the purple to talk. The blonde raised his hand to scratch his head, trying to hide his anxiety. The girl simply stood there staring blankly at the boy. The blonde saw this as a bad sign and turned to leave the girl. He was stopped by the girl's hand placing itself in his. The boy, startled, led his partner to the dance floor to join the other dancers.

Rukia looked down. It looked like everyone had someone to be with. It was Christmas Eve after all. It looked like he wasn't coming. She raised her head up to see the next few couples enter the hall.

Rukia's expression turned from depressed to a wide grin as she saw a tall, dark skinned man wearing a suit enter holding the hand of a girl sizeably smaller than him with black hair. Both looked as if they really didn't want to be there but continued to hold hands. Immediately after them came a couple that Rukia would never have picked. The girl had long straight orange hair and a rather large bust. She clung to her escort's arm. Her escort had what seemed to look like tattoos on the side of his cheek. He had short purple hair and a very embarrassed look on his face.

Rukia giggled quietly to herself as they too joined the rest of the people dancing. The dancing continued. Rukia observed a number of other couples who she had not noticed before. One of them she was absolutely astounded with. Right in the middle of the dance floor was her brother, dancing, with a woman. The woman had short black hair with two long locks of hair tucked behind her ears wrapped in cloth. Rukia twitched with annoyance.

Her irritation suddenly was washed away as she saw the tall spiky, red-haired man that she has known from childhood being literally dragged around by a big-busted woman with short brown hair. Rukia laughed.

Rukia saw once again the young boy with black hair dancing with the white haired girl. He suddenly cowered behind his partner to the surprise of the girl. Rukia turned to look at the entrance and saw the answer to the boy's cowardice.

11th company had just arrived. This was going to be trouble. The rather large group of chattering people was led by a large man with spiky hair. It was almost comical seeing the giant man wearing a formal suit. On his shoulder sat a very young looking girl with pink hair. She was smiling happily and wore a bright orange dress. Right behind them was two other couples. Both of them left Rukia speechless. The first couple was a bald man with red eyeliner holding a blushing girl with short caramel hair. Rukia knew who the girl was. She was acting as the lieutenant of her own squad. The second couple was even more puzzling. The boy had his arm around his partner's shoulders. The girl was looking down at her feet while they walked to the dance floor. The boy had short black hair and what seemed to be two feathers coming from his right eyebrow and one just below his right eye. The girl was avoiding everyone's gaze. Her hair was light brown, almost blonde and she wore a little green dress.

Rukia looked past the 11th company crowd to outside. It had begun to snow. Where was he? He was late. Was he even going to come? It looked like Christmas was going to be another lonely one for Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia looked up as a tall man walked passed her. He looked as if he drunk far too much Sake. He gave Rukia a curt nod and went on his way. A frustrated woman soon followed. She bowed to Rukia and went after the man. Rukia watched the woman give the man a serve about how to act in public. She had her dark blue hair tied back in a clip. The man then threw his arm around the woman with ease and, to his associate's embarrassment, started to dance with her.

Another group walked past Rukia, all of them gave her a polite wave and a smile as they made their way up to the back of the hall. 4th company was always nice to everyone. Rukia bowed at them as they passed. It almost looked as if they were trying to get as far away from 11th company as they could.

Rukia looked around. 11th company had congregated around the punch and eggnog bowls. It also appeared that the woman with long curly ginger hair, who had been dancing before, had joined them. This was not going to be. Trust that lot to get drunk on Christmas Eve off simply eggnog and non-alcoholic fruit punch. But they kind of had a reason. It was Christmas. Everyone should be happy on Christmas. But why wasn't she?

He hadn't come. Rukia had sinking feeling in her stomach that she was going to be all alone. Everyone had someone, except her.

Rukia heaved a sigh and headed for the door. She kept her head down so she didn't have to look at all the happy couples surrounding her. She reached the door and looked back one last time. Everyone was having a great time. She had better leave them be. She took a step forward and turned her head around to face what she thought was the snowing night. But what she saw was the up close buttons of someone's suit. She jerked her head up to see the smiling face of her partner. He had come at last. He wish had come true.

A/N: Enjoy? Then please review. It will make my friend happy.


End file.
